C'est une lampe de poche ?
by DearLadyOfSorrows
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Is that a torch ?" de Scarves. Frank fait un cauchemar et finit dans la chambre de Gerard en quête de réconfort. SEXY FRERARD TIME !


_**C'est une lampe de poche ?**_

_La brume blanche se dissipa et je la traversai en courant, tout était noir mais le brouillard m'entourait. Puis je le vis, je courrai vers son visage pale. Le visage se tourna vers moi, je courus aussi vite que je le pouvais, un sourire sur les lèves. Plus je m'approchais de cette personne, plus elle s'éloignait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fonde, tombant sur le sol. Il n'y avait alors plus de visage..._

Je sursautais dans mon lit, ma frange était collée à mon front et le maquillage que je n'avais pas pris la peine d'enlever coulait sur ma figure. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre plus vite que jamais.

Pourquoi cela m'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ces rêves récurrents revenaient sans cesse ? Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils signifiaient mais cela m'effrayait. J'avais déjà eu des antécédents de rêves qui s'étaient réalisés pour des gens, et je n'aimais pas beaucoup la teneur de ce rêve-ci.

La pièce qui m'entourait était plongée dans le noir, mais je pouvais voir de la lumière s'échappant de la porte. Je me levai lentement du lit et commençai à marcher vers la porte, en faisant attention de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol.

Je traversai le salon et aperçus Bob et Ray endormis sur le canapé, le menu de « Left 4 Dead » brillant sur l'écran de la télévision, alors que je regardais plus attentivement, je voyais également Mikey pelotonné avec la télécommande dans les mains, dormant profondément.

Je continuai de marcher, lentement, mes pieds étaient gelés à force de marteler le carrelage. J'atteignis finalement sa chambre.

Risquerais-je de toquer ?

Devrais-je juste ouvrir la porte ?

J'optai pour la dernière solution et ouvrai la porte. Je voyais une faible lumière émanant d'une lampe de torche, et Gerard assis sur son lit, le nez plongé dans un Comic inconnu. Le voir comme ça me rapella des histoires que Mikey me racontait, comme quoi il aurait eu des problèmes en faisant ça plus jeune. Je m'éloignai lentement, jusqu'à ce que mon pied se prenne dans un boa rose, je me rétamai et plaçai immédiatement mes mains devant moi afin de prévenir la chute. Merde, mes poignets me faisaient mal. Combien de gâteaux avais-je ingurgité, je ne pensais pas peser autant.

J'entendis alors juste après le froissement des pages, et que quelque chose de lourd était soulevé. Je voyais une lumière briller au dessus de moi.

« Jésus ? Est-ce vous ? » demandai-je. J'entendis un gloussement grave.

« Malheureusement, tu n'es pas encore mort... » Je me relevai brusquement. Dans la lumière vive, j'aperçus le torse pale de Gerard. Ma respiration se bloqua, je ne l'avais vu comme ça qu'une fois, et c'est à peine si je m'en rappelait, nous étions tous les deux ivre mort.

« Hoo, le p'tit Frankie a fait un p'tit cauchemar ? » dit-il d'une voix goguenarde, j'étais hypnotisé. Tout ce que j'arrivais à faire était hocher la tête.

« Assieds-toi. » ajouta-t-il, mes jambes obéirent et me menèrent. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

Je m'assis à côté de lui malgré les protestations de mon cerveau. Il enroula un bras autour de moi.

« Et donc c'était quoi ce cauchemar ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque à mon oreille. Je tremblai involontairement à son contact.

« Quelqu'un...hum...qui meurt... » Ce fut tout ce que je puis haleter. Il m'attira vers lui.

« Je pense que je peux te faire oublier tout ça... » Ma respiration hésita alors qu'il faisait courir une main sur ma cuisse. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Tout mon corps réclamait plus. J'étais déchiré. Puis, comme coupé de la réalité, j'écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je le sentais sourire à travers le baiser tandis qu'il me tirait afin que je m'assoies à califourchon sur lui.

Mes bras pendaient le long de mon corps, donc je décidai de les rendre utiles en les passant autour de son cou. Je le serrai plus fort alors que ses mains s'enchevêtraient dans mes cheveux devenus longs.

Je savais que laisser mes cheveux pousser était de loin la meilleure décision que j'ai jamais prise. Point.

Ou peut-être qu'embrasser Gerard fut la meilleure décision.

Ce baiser n'était pas mignon, ou doux, il était très brut et passionné. Toute la répression sexuelle imposée allait s'évanouir dans la nuit, j'allais m'en assurer personnellement.

Ses mains glissèrent dans mon dos, sans jamais interrompre le baiser. Elles atteignirent l'ourlet de ma chemise et la retirèrent avec toute la force qu'elles avaient. Je n'avais pas réalisé la teneur de cette force avant de voir des morceaux de vêtement déchiré suspendus au bord du lit.

Il rompit finalement le baiser, nos fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre. J'observai attentivement ses yeux noisettes. Ils étaient parcourus d'une lueur d'excitation.

« Tu sais, j'aimais beaucoup ce haut... » dis-je à bout de souffle. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit.

« Au diable le T-shirt... » Après ça, il approcha ses lèvres de mon cou.

« Je t'achèterai un putain de T-shirt en or du moment que tu me laisses continuer à faire ça » murmura-t-il dans mon cou. Je frissonai sous la sensation. Il mordilla doucement la peau sous mon oreille provoquant un gémissement d'entre mes lèvres.

Il continua de faire ça jusqu'à ce que j'en ai assez qu'il fasse tout le boulot.

Je le repoussai sur le lit. Il sembla surpris l'espace d'un instant. Un petit sourire dansa sur mes lèvres. « foutu sourire en coin d'Edward Cullen, ce putain de sourire est bien plus sexy ! » souffla-t-il. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de rire, c'était probablement la chose la plus gnangnan que Gerard n'ait jamais dite.

Il bougea afin de se redresser mais je le repoussai sur le lit. Il sembla choqué.

« Mon tour. » murmurai-je à son oreille. Je le sentais trembler, je souris de mon ouvrage. Je plaçai mes jambes de chaque côté de lui et fit courir mes mains sur son torse.

En une seconde, mes lèvres furent au contact des siennes. Je mordais sa lèvre inférieure et il gémit bruyamment.

« Pu-tain... » marmonna-t-il.

Je souris de nouveau et revint l'embrasser, nos langues se battant pour la domination. Je n'allais pas le laisser gagner cette fois-ci.

Oh merde. Je l'ai laissé gagner.

« Hé Gerard est-ce que ça v- » Nous nous retournons tous les deux et apercevons un Mikey très effrayé. Le silence se fait pesant. Puis, Mikey se tourne rapidement et claque la porte.

« Hé les gars ! Gerard va bien. » dit-il faiblement, j'éclatai de rire et embrassai Gerard sur la joue. Ma main se glissa sous le drap alors que je gagnai en confiance.

« M. Way ! Je ne savais pas que vous dormiez nu ! »

Il sourit et m'enlaça fermement.

« Seulement quand je suis avec toi. »

**Fin**

Note de l'auteur :

Les origines de cette histoire slash sexy et bizarre :

Je parlai à Vampire Will Never Hurt Becca sur msn.

Et en même temps, je regardai une vidéo où Frankie révélait (ou plaisantait) que lui et Gerard dormaient nus.

ENSEMBLE !

Elle était genre : « je vais écrire ça »

Puis, grâce à quelque merveilleux miracle, j'ai fini par l'écrire.

Oui je sais, bizarre.

Et pendant tout le temps où je l'écrivais, elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire de me dépêcher.

Donc merci à elle.

A bientôt.

Miss Scarves.

Note de la traductrice : première fic traduite ! Laissez une ptite review, je la tansmettrai à l'auteur ^^  
J'ai beaucoup aimé le fait de reprendre ce que dit Frankie dans la vidéo !! C'était une bonne idée ^^ Je vais surement traduire d'autres fics de Scarves, elle est ravit que je les traduise pour les fans francophones ^^


End file.
